A Life Meant to be Forgoten
by EeveV
Summary: When Haru and her family plan a trip to the states, their plain goes down, and although both of her parents bodies are found, no trace of hers is ever recovered. Stricken with grief, the Vongola family morns for their lost friend, but one Guardian refuses to let things lie, even six years later, he is still sure she's alive. What will it take to convince the rest of the family?
1. Chapter 1

Ok so this is my first Fan-Fic, so have at me boys and girls, I'm all for the critics and what not. Don't be shy about it either, I can take it, promise. I don't really know how often I will be updating but I'm going to try for a bi-monthly to weekly trend but who knows right? I sure don't. Well expect OOC form everyone, especially Haru I know that a lot of people don't like that but hay, it's my story, don't like it, don't read it. I am not really looking for a lot a of R&R but if you want to go right ahead, I just need to get this story out of my head and I figured why not let others enjoy the craziness of my imagination. Expect to rating to change in the future, but for now T is good. Well hope you enjoy this little Prologue, next chapter will hopefully be longer and more into what I'm trying to get at. Please enjoy.

Oh and I own nothing but my idea's for the story, and any OC that I throw in there, that includes the cover image, I got it off of Google Image...

* * *

She always knew it would happen, no matter how hard she tried to deny it. Regardless of what everyone thought of her, she was actually rather smart, even as she tried to act otherwise. _So this is what heart brakes feels like… Haru would much rather be on the receiving end of Tsuna-san's X-burner…._

But she smiled, and laughed and joked, she yelled at Gokudera, ate Yamamoto's sushi, and even managed to congratulate Kyoko-chan on finally being able to confess to her crush, all wail hiding the fact that her heart was being crushed and torn apart each time she saw them together, sharing secret looks before turning away from each other blushing. _Only a few more hours… then Haru can give in…_ that was the only thing driving her through this party, one that was meant for her. Haru Miura and her family were leaving Japan, to visit a university in America for a lecture her father was going to partake in, her parents were also using it as a sort of excuse to take a mini vacation in the middle of summer, and although Haru had been sad that she was going to miss days with her friends, right now she could not wait to put an ocean between her and the newly paired love birds.

_When Haru comes back, she will be able to say congratulation to Kyoko-chan and Tsuna-san… and mean it._ As the night drug on, she became quiet, trying to think about other things, like what America would be like, and how she would fit in…. not about the boy how broke her heart by going out with her best friend… or her best friend whom part of her was starting to resent…

"Maa, maa, Haru, are you ok?" Yamamoto asked as he noticed the-should be center of the party in a corner looking out a window with a faraway look in her eyes.

"Hahi!" she said as she jumped a little, spilling a bit of her drink on the dress she had picked out just to empress the future Vongola X, but she supposed that didn't matter anymore… "Oh, yes Yamamoto-kun, Haru is just fine, just thinking about tomorrow and what America will be like" she said with a smile she hopped wasn't too forced.

Yamamoto smiled sadly, it had not gone passed him, or really most of the guest, that Haru's goodbye party had become a party to congratulate Tsuna's and Kyoko's new relationship, and as Haru never make any pretenses about her feeling for Tsuna, he could only imagine what Haru as going through. But Yamamoto wasn't as stupid as most thought, he saw that she didn't want to make a fuss, or bring attention to this fact so he smiled and helped her clean up the mess. "I'm sure you'll have a blast Haru, I hear that there as a lot of things to see, and Baseball is really big over there, and you guys might even be able to go to a game! Lucky" he said with a smile as he patted down her dress.

Haru smiled her thanks as she shook her head "Papa said that we would only have time to go to historical events and places, it was the only way my mom could convince him to let us go in the first place." She sighed and shook her head again. "It's a good thing that Haru like's that kind of stuff." Yamamoto just laughed as she sat down next to Haru to try and distract her form her problems by trying to explain the wonders of baseball. Haru couldn't help but laugh as Yamamoto went into his weird expressive noise making lessons to try and teach her how she should swing a bat.

Across the room, Gokudera Hayato was trying not to glare at the baseball idiot for making Haru laugh, that's was what he was going to do, he had it all planed out but then the stupid cow had to distract him and now the baseball freak was cheering Haru up and it pissed him off to no end. He knew that the others would think he was crazy if he told them he had feelings for that stupid woman, hell they fought more often than Hibari threatened to bite people to death! But he did, and as much as it confused him, he still knew that he would do anything to get that pained look out of her eyes.

As the right hand man of the Vongola X, one would never question as decision he made, but Hayato couldn't help but wonder if his boss knew what he was doing to the poor stupid girl. The party was for her for hell's sake and there was his boss with his newly formed girlfriend, basically rubbing it in Haru's face that they would never be together. Part of him was truly mad and Tsuna, but the other part was glad that at least now, he might have a chance. As long as the Baseball freak keeps his hands to himself.

Yamamoto for his part could feel the daggers that Gokudera as shooting at him and just smiled secretly as he sent Bianchi a nod from across that room. He had his suspicions about the Bomber for a wail now, he had become to notice that wail Tsuna would rush to help Kyoko in any situation that that girls where brought into, Hayato would always be there to defend Haru, and of late, his eye's would fallow her whenever she left or entered a room. Yamamoto had decided to take matters into his own hands and make his stubborn best friend admit that he had feelings for the bubbly girl the only way he knew how. By asking Bianchi for help and making Gokudera as jealous as possible whenever possible, and so far it was working.

"Hahi! Look at the time, Haru has to get going now, she still needs to pack a few things before tomorrow" Haur said as she stood quickly grabbed her bag and ran out the door, yelling a quick goodbye behind her as she hurried so that no one would stop her. Once outside the Sushi shop, where the party was taking place, she ran, and didn't stop until she reached her home. Breathing heavily, and stumbling a bit, Haru finally let the tears she had been fighting fall free.

As she walked up the steps to her room, she tried hard not to think about the kiss she had seen _Them_ share… but as she finally broke done onto her bed, and closed her eyes, it seemed the only thing her brain cared to show her was that image that had finally driven her out of the party, and over the edge of her emotional control. As she curled up in a ball to cry her eyes out, she wished will all her heart that she could forget Tsuna, and Kyoko and all of the Vongola family wail she was away, because that was the only way she was going to be able to stop feeling this pain…

But was must be careful about what we wish for, because sometime the Gods are just cruel enough to grant our wishes, no matter how much we hope they don't….


	2. No time to regret

So this is a REALY long chapter, and I was planning to make it longer, but I figured close to 5000 words would be enough for this one, heh heh. But anyways, yeah so this chapter starts out a bit sad, then gets fluffy! but then ends on kind of a depressing point, but don't worry, it will get better, I hope... well I think so anyway. Again feel free to review or PM me with any questions or suggestions, or even just to yell at me cuz I have too much OOC! Really I don't mind. Oh and be forewarned, the rating will be changing a lot sooner than expected so non M readers be warned! I wont be putting any Lemony goodness just yet, but it will get a bit graphic, or as graphic as I can come up with anyway, so just be warned.

And again, I own nothing but any OC I might through in there and the crazy idea for this story.

Please enjoy :)

* * *

The morning was bright, and warm, but not too warm, the kind of morning that could make one spring up from their bed and embrace the day and all of its glory, but one particular heartbroken girl felt like doing anything but, odd because on even the stormiest of mornings she would usually hop out of bed and face the day with a smile and an energetic "Hahi!". Today however, Haru growled as she rolled out of her bed; her head felt like it was being compressed in a vacuum and spun around at 100 miles an hour, and as the sun shown threw her window, she couldn't help but wonder if this was what a hangover felt like as she shielded her eyes from the light, because if so, than she was never going to drink… at least not enough to get a hangover…  
Last night was a blur of heart ache, tears, and more than one tub of frozen yogurt she had at some point gone down to get during the night. As she stumbled into her bathroom, she noted that even in her self-pitting state last night, she was still able to clean up after herself and deposit the left over packaging of her snack into the garbage can. She sighed as she entered her bathroom cursing and blessing her uncontrollable need to leave thing clean and to be organized. Although today her organizational skills where a bit more of a blessing than a curse as she had no more packing to do, having lied last night to get away from the party that had turned into her own little personal hell, a wonderful thing seeing as all she wanted to do was take a long shower before she even thought about doing anything else. In fact, as Haru went through the motions of getting ready in the morning, she hardly thought at all, simply letting her body take over and get ready as she let her mind have the rest that seemed to have eluded her the night before.

She was in the kitchen starting on breakfast for her and her parents before something happened to bring her mind back from its peaceful abyss. "Hahi!" she said as she jumped, almost spilling the omelet she was making all over herself and the ground, as a loud knocking came from her front door. She sighed and took the pan off of the heat as she contemplated on which one of her friends had come to check up on her, but right before she reached the door, she froze as a horrible thought crossed her mind _What if it's one of Them…_

She stood frozen for a few moments and prayed to any God still listening that it was someone other than Tsuna or Kyoko, hopping desperately for Chrome, or Yamamoto. But as she stood their silently praying, the person on the other side of the door become a bit impatient.

"Oi! Stupid woman! Open the door already! I can hear you mumbling through the door."

"Hahi!" Haru said as she threw the door open and was confronted with the smell of gun powder, smoke and a sent that was uniquely his, along with a pair of bright green/golden yes that shown with a bit of concern, but an over lining shine of annoyance. "Took you long enough, stupid woman" Gokudera Hayato muttered as he pulled the cigarette he had been smoking out of his mouth and put it out, looking at the girl in front of him up and down as she stood stunned that _he_ of all people was currently on her door step. And as he looked closer at the state the girl in front of him was in, the shine in his cat like eyes began to shift from annoyance to worry. "Oi! Earth to Haru! You there you stupid woman?" he asked as he waved a hand in front of Haru's face, effectively braking the trance she had fallen into.

"Hahi! Haru is fine Gokudera-san, but don't call her stupid!" she halfheartedly pouted as she stepped outside and closed the door behind her. As much as she loved her parents, they would only make an unnecessary fuss about Gokudera's presence, making things worse by assuming they were together, or inviting him in for breakfast to interrogate the poor boy on what he thought of their Haru. And as much as Haru would love to see Gokudera uncomfortable, they didn't have much time until their departure and she was not in the mood to answer questions about her love life, especially not with her mom, as she had come in a few times last night to check up on her, and Haru was still dodging her questions on who had made her feel that way. As much as she was obsessed with Tsuna when she was around him, she did have other things on her mind at home, regardless of what others thought, like the fact that her father was looking into jobs in America, though now that didn't seem as tragic as it used to…

Gokudera sighed as he shook his head and looked the girl in front of him up and down one more time. His fist clenched and his anger at his boss worsened despite his efforts to keep it at bay. He felt like the biggest ass in the world for even thinking about being angry at Tsuna, he was his right hand man for the Gods sake! But as he looked into Haru's sleep deprived and puffy eyes that lacked their usual shine and excitement for life that had made him look twice at this particular stupid woman, that shine that always seemed to help him when he was feeling down, at first without him even realizing they did… Hayato had the sudden urge to hit the Vongola Decimo. A thought that was immediately replaced with guilt, until he looked into Haru's eyes again, and the endless emotional cycle he had been dealing with since she ran out of her party yesterday, the tears she was trying to hide already shining in her eyes, continued to run through his mind.

Haru shivered and rubbed her arms as she averted her eyes from the ones that seemed to be reading into her soul. She knew what she looked like, she had spent and extra five minutes washing her face to try and get the swelling in her eyes down to no avail, but the concern she saw shining in Gokudera's eyes was more than that of a concern friend and it make her broken heart feel light and odd, a feeling she wasn't sure she was ready to feel just yet, especially when it is derived by the looks this particular boy gives her. As far as she knew, as of yesterday morning they were sworn enemies fighting for Tsuna-san's attention, a battle both of them lost…

"I knew it…" Gokudera sighed as he watched Haru avert her eyes as they started to tear up again, making her jump a little.

"Hahi! You knew what Gokudera-san? And what are you doing at Haru's house?" she asked pulling a smile she hoped was did not look too forced.

"I knew you were full of shit when you said that you were ok, and from that lame excuse you gave last night, I bet you've been crying your eyes out since yesterday, and you probably didn't even get any sleep did you stupid woman, don't you know that that's bad for your health!?" Not that he had much room to talk as he had spent most of last night walking around fighting with his emotions and debating on whether or not to come here today.

Haru's face turned red, whether with embracement or anger she wasn't even really sure, but she knew that she was not going to let this, stupid boy make fun of her for crying over lost love! "So what if Haru lied, what else what she supposed to do? Make a big scene, yell at Tsuna-san? Hate Kyoko-chan? Step all over their happy feeling over getting together with her pain? All because Haru was blind and didn't see what was right in front of her from the start? Is that what Gokudera-san wanted Haru to do? Well she wanted to do all of that and more, she really did, she wanted to brake things, she wanted to scream at how unfair the world was being, but instead she smiled, and she congratulated, and she tried, she tried with all of her broken heart to be happy for her friends, even as they rubbed her face in their love. So yes Gokudera-san, Haru did cry all night, and she is not sorry because after last night, Haru thinks she deserved at least that much!"

Gokudera stood in front of Haru a little shocked as she finished her rant leaning back a little because she had leaned into him a bit as she got more into her speech. Haru, having suddenly processed what she had just yelled into the street in front of her house early in the morning turned an adorable shade of pink as she squeaked a little "Hahi" and covered her mouth looking around to see if any of the neighbors had caught her little speech. Gokudera smiled a little as she leaned back, but as she squeaked and looked around it became a full on grin before he let out a low chuckle, bringing Haru's attention back to him with a glare, making him grin all the more.

"You'll be fine" he said as he tilted his head grinning again at the girl in front of him, the one who was slowly but surely worming her way into his heart. As his hair caught the early morning sun and he grinned at her, Haru couldn't help but blush at how handsome he looked and how his words once again made her broken heart buzz with warmth.

"S-so… Haru answered Gokudera-san's questions but he hasn't answered hers…wh-what does Gokudera-san want!" she demanded glaring at him with her hands crossed in front of her as she tried to ignore both her blush and the grin he was wearing that had brought it on.

Gokudera for his part grinned wider as the thought how cute she looked when she was trying to stay mad, and that if things ever did go the way he wanted them too, he would have to make sure to make her mad more often so that she would look this cute all the time. "Oh nothing, I just wanted to make sure you where ok, and since you are, I guess I can go now. Oh and no, Judime didn't ask me to come, I came on my own." He said over his shoulder as he turned to go, successfully making Haru blush in confusion, making his own grin wider.

_It seems the pinker she gets, the cuter she gets…I'll have to remember that…_ he thought as he continued to walk away.

Haru was trying to get control of her face when he suddenly called out to her again making her jump. "Oh I almost forgot!" he turned and tossed something to her making her "Hahi!" as she fumbled to catch it. "Have a safe trip, we'll talk when you're ready to listen to what I have to say" he said with a lopsided smile, making her efforts to stop her blush moot. But before she could ask what he meant by that, he was up and over her fence and off at a dead sprint down her street out of her sight.

"Hahi! Wait! Gokudera-san!" but it was far too late. She sighed as she looked down at the small box in her hand. It looked like a jewelry box, one for a ring. She blushed bright red as that thought struck her mind, shaking her head _Gokudera-san wouldn't get Haru a ring, their only just out of high school!_ (Yeah I forgot to say, but this story happens right after they graduate from Namimori High, Haru having gone there with everyone, agents her parents' wishes, not that it matters but yeah.)

When she opened the box she didn't find a ring, which did make her a little disappointed, a thought that made her blush again, what she did fine was a necklace, with a charm that looked almost exactly like the ring Gokudera use to wear when they were in middle school (so the post ring wars arch in the anime) only behind the image of a swirling storm on the other side of the pendant was the image of a field of flowers in spring. This again made Haru blush, as she remembered how Yamamoto would call Gokudera the "storm" of the group… and her name means spring…

As she entered her house again, clutching the pendant to her chest, Haru thought that maybe there was a reason to be excited for the end of this trip she was taking, and by the time her family made it onto the plane, she really couldn't wait to hear just what Gokudera wanted to say to her.

* * *

"Braking news, today at 7PM. A plane heading for America this morning was reported missing earlier today, and has been found down in the middle of the ocean, no survivors have been found. Authorities are investigating but mechanical malfunctions are thought to be the cause for this horrible tragedy. In other news, the owners of…." The rest of what the news caster was saying was lost to the room as everyone sat in a stunned silence, broken only by the soft cries of a small Chinese girl and the young Japanese woman who tried her best to comfort her.

No one had wanted to believe it when the call came in from the Varia saying that Haru's plane had gone down. Squallo had called Yamamoto, and in an oddly quiet tone he had explained that it was the responsibility of the Varia to know where the bra-I mean the main family members were and went at all times, so they had been tracking Haru's plane when it went down in the middle of the pacific, and although their resources where vast, it would be hours until a team would be able to get to where it went down, and their there was no guarantee that they would find anyone, let alone anyone alive.

Tsuna had wanted to keep it a secret from the other until he had confirmed the information was real, but Reborn had insisted that in matters like these, not even the Varia would lie and so it was decided that only a select few would know until Haru and her family were confirmed dead. They had waited for hours for a call back, but when it came, the news was not good. The crash had been ugly, and there had been blood to call predators from all over to the scene, most of the bodies where no longer recognizable. Tsuna felt sick as he looked through the pictures trying to identify Haru and her parents. Form the story the pictures told, most had died before they hit the water, and it seemed as though Haru's mom and dad where both lucky enough to have died on impact, but unfortunately their bodies where ravaged by the sharks that where called by the smell of blood.

Tsuna was sweating as he continued to look through the files coming in from the sight of the crash, dreading the picture that would reveal to him the face of his crazy cosplay loving family member with her body ripped to shreds and her eyes staring lifelessly into the sky as so many other faces he was seeing where. Tsuna was suddenly extremely grateful towards Reborn for the insensitivity lessons he had forced on him a few months ago, because if not for those horrible few weeks of torture, the task at hand would be that much more trying. But as the picture kept pouring in, he had a dreadful feeling that they would not be able to find Haru among the wreckage, and as he shifted through the last of the photos his suspicion was confirmed.

Tsuna felt like sitting at his desk for the next few hours, to process what he had just seen, and to give the rest of his family a little more time of blissful ignorance. As of now, only he, Yamamoto, Gokudera and Reborn new of the crash, but as the Boss, a position he had finally taken up a few months ago, agents his better judgment, it was his responsibility to help the family through events like these. He was hoping he would never have to have this conversation with Kyoko or the kids, but there was no choice, it was better they found out from him than a news report. Tsuna ordered the Varia to bring back Haru's parents bodies, and to erase any and all evidence that they where ever on the plane, something that Squallo found amusing, but agreed to as Xanxus had already begun the process of corrupting the plane files.

Tsuna sighed as he put his head in his hands, he wasn't sure why but he knew that no one could find out that they were on that plane. Spuallo said that they would deal with an explanation for their sudden death, but that just made Tsuna feel sick to even think about. As Tsun griped his hair and stared at his desk the room stayed unusually silent considering the four occupants that resided in it in, all in their own little worlds, struggling to process what was happening.

Tsuna felt a small hand on his shoulder that made him jump a little in his seat as he looked up into his once teacher's eyes. "You need to call the family together… they will need each other when they hear the news." Reborn said as he looked out the window offering silent support to his student as he dealt with the death of a member his family.

This is what finally broke Tsuna, Reborn had never looked at him like that, and as he felt the small hand on his back tighten, and it finally all clicked in his head. Tsuna closed his eyes and faced away as an image of Haru flashed through his mind, causing silent tears to fall. Suddenly another hand was placed on his back, making him look up into clear brown eyes filled with a sad understanding. "I'll go get the kids and Chrome's group."

"I'll call Lady Kyoko and her brother" Gokudera suddenly said as he abruptly left the room leaving Tsuna a little confused. Yamamoto patted Tsuna's shoulder before he ran off after the bomber, sure that he needed support right now even as he was sure the other boy would fight and deny it. Tsuna took a deep breath and turned to his teacher for guidance.

"Right now all you have to do is be there for everyone." Reborn said as he hoped onto the window "I'll deal with the funeral prep, and invitations, I'll call Dino and Enma, Hibari will be over soon, make sure to leave him a space at the back of the room, you know how he hates crowds." He lowered to brim of his hat as he turned to face Tsuna again. "This is something I cannot help you with, as the Vongola Decimo you have to be prepared to have these types of conversations, and no matter how painful you have to be strong, for them…." As he looked into his students eyes again, Reborn felt a like he had let him down, he had hoped that he wouldn't have to go through this type of thing for many years, but he knew personally how cruel the Fates could be, so he sighed and turned to go before saying "But for now, just let yourself feel, I'll make sure no one bugs you until your ready…" With that he left his student to cry for the girl who gave him her heart even though he didn't want it… as Tsuna sat there thinking about Haru, he finally came to realize the pain he must have put her through with his happiness the night before.

Being the man he was, Tsuna tortured himself with thoughts of what she must have been feeling the night before, and how stupid he had been not to have seen it. Her sudden disappearance finally made sense, and he felt like the biggest ass in the world to have rubbed Kyoko's and his relationship in her face like that, not even thinking about how she would feel._ Superior intuition my ass, I couldn't even tell when one girl was suffering... suffering because of me…_

* * *

By the time everyone was down in his living room, Tsuna had composed himself and was as ready to explain what happened as he ever was going to be. As he explained what happened to both his family and friends, he kept his face neutral, doing his best not to look at Kyoko, or hear Lambo's question as to why Haru would not be coming back. By the end of it all, Tsuna was exhausted and just wanted to go to bed and pray that this was all a bad dream, but as his mother passed out tea and he looked around at the group in front of him, some in tears, others with far off looks in their eyes, he realized that he had to be strong, regardless of how much he didn't want to, because he was the Boss, and as such they would only be as strong as he was.

Looking around again, Tsuna again realized how much Haru had affected their lives, as he looked towards Chrome crying into Mukuro's shoulder, Hibari behind them seemed a little more pensive than usual, and his hands seemed to be clenched even as he crossed his arms in front to him. Dino and his family where doing their best to try and calm Lambo down as Bianchi hugged both Kyoko and I-pin as tears ran down her own face. As Tsuna's eyes swept the room again, he noticed that two of his Guardians where missing, and catching Bianchi's eye from across the room he silently asked for their location. Bianchi nodded towards the door that lead outside, and as he walked closer to the door he could hear voices.

"… I won't believe it until I see her! I can't Yamamoto, I just can't"

"But you saw the picture Hayato, there is no way she-"

"Don't say it! Just don't! Listen I know, ok, I do but something is telling me that she isn't gone, and until I find her I won't stop looking, I already called that stupid freak prince, I'll owe him a favor but I don't care, I'm gone in the morning."

"And you planed on telling me when Gokudera?" Tsuna asked as he came into view of his Rain and Storm Guardians standing by his front gate. Gokudera tensed as his Boss came into view, he no longer had an internal batter going on inside his head, but the emotion that had won where his boss was concerned was not guilt, but anger. Tsuna took an involuntary step back as he looked into the eyes that where usually filled with admiration and adoration only to find pure contempt. "Gokudera?"

"I apologies Decimo, but I will be taking a few days of personal leave, I submitted the proper papers to Lady Kyoko and Reborn-san, now if you'll excuse me." He said with a stiff bow that left Tsuna feeling cold. But before he could leave they all heard a small voice behind them.

"You knew." Kyoko said as she stepped up to stand beside Tsuna, her eyes dry even as her cheeks held the evidence of her earlier tears. "Of course you knew, no one who knew her didn't know how she felt about Tsu-kun, but you knew last night, when I was so blind, when we were so blind…" Kyoko stared at Gokudera's turned back as it shook with his emotions "You knew how cruel we were being, not just to her, but to you, who had to watch her suffer… I'm so sorry…" Tsuna put an arm around Kyoko as she finally broke down again, looking towards his right hand man's hands as they clenched in anger.

"We're both so sorry Gokudera-kun" Kyoko sobbed.

"Yes, I did know" he finally said, without facing them, his voice quietly rising as he went on "I knew how selfish you were being, how much you're love hurt her, and how she still did her best to be there and be happy even as you shoved your happiness in her face. I saw how neither of you saw nor even cared when she left her own fucking party in tears. But that's not why I'm mad, I can't be mad at you for that, because she wasn't mad at you for that, she couldn't be mad at you for being happy, that's all she ever wanted for the both of you… No I'm mad because both of you gave up on her. She's stronger than either of you think, I've seen it, I've watched her walk away from everything we've put her through with a smile on her face, wail you had Tsuna, Kyoko, she had no one, but she still smiled. So why the hell would you think that this would kill that stupid woman! She's too strong to let a stupid plane crash do her in! The fact that we can't find her body is a testament to that! I refuse to give up on her, even if all of you have"

As Tsuna pulled Kyoko into his arms he watched his storm Guardian walk away from him and his family, and although he knew it was only temporary, he knew that he had a lot to learn if the man who was once the most loyal to him was able to walk away from him so easily after yelling at him like he did. Tsuna sighed as he looked down at the girl in his arms. _It's not like I don't deserved it, but did he have to get Kyoko involved?_ He looked up at Yamamoto "Fallow him, make sure he doesn't do anything rash, and bring him back before the funeral, I want you all there, even if he doesn't think she's dead, we know her parents are, so he needs to be there for them at least."

Yamamoto nodded as he looked into his Bosses pained eyes "You know he's right…but you can't let it get to you too much, he hates himself just as much for not telling her sooner how he felt. He feels just as responsible for her pain, if not more so because he could have stopped it before it happened… if he had just been man enough to say something to her." Yamamoto sighed as he started after his suborn best friend "You know him, he'll be over it in no time, you know he can't hate you Tsuna, and don't cry too much Kyoko-chan, you know how much that worries the boss." He said with a last small smile and a wave as he ran off to catch the bomber boy.

As he lead his crying girlfriend back into the house and asked his mom to make her a calming tea, he hoped with all his heart that Gokudera was right…

* * *

He came back for the funeral, as ordered. He stood there and said goodbye to her parents, and promised them he would find her no matter what. The boss and Lady Kyoko didn't talk about what had happened, and he didn't either. Things went back to normal after a while, or as normal as possible with her gone, and with working two jobs to afford the stupid princess and that damn babies help to find her even as he tried to keep his behavior normal. Weeks turned into months, and each failed attempt, each false lead tore another piece of his heart away. As months slowly turned into years, even the prince and his young companion tried to talk him out of looking. But he didn't stop. Her birthday was always the worst, after the first one when he drank for the first time, drank until he didn't feel the pain anymore, it took Bianchi finally dragging him out of his apartment after a week for him to finally start to act normally again. Each year though, it was the same, one of them had to come find him, spend the day with him, and try to keep away from the relief they knew he wanted.

But as much as he wanted the pain to end, he knew that _she_ would be sad if he let himself go like that. For as much as Yamamoto's encouragements, Bianchi's begging and finally Tsuna's orders would rise him out of his pain, her memory was always the thing that pushed him that last bit out of the darkness… because she was waiting for him, and no matter what he would find her…


	3. Chapter 3

Pain…

There was only pain…

There was no light, no dark, no knowledge of what was before, or even a concept of what would come after…if there was even an after. . .

All there was, all there had been and all that will be was pain…

But then suddenly there was something else… something that was almost not there… almost hidden by the pain...

But yet it was still there….

A small something that called through the pain so quietly and yet so persistently… a feeling.

A feeling that _something_ was waiting… that _someone_ was waiting.

And no matter how much pain was there, that person would wait… no matter how long… they would wait… wait until the pain would disappear... This is what kept them fighting, more than the fear of death, or the need to survive for herself… the fact that someone was waiting for her…

…Her…?

Yes… she was her… but _who_ was _she_…?

She had a name…but it was gone… lost in the pain that passed long ago… or was it only a few seconds ago that the agony took her name…?

As the pain reseeded a little…was it hours later…? Or was it moments before she lost her identity…?

Whatever time passed, the pain was no longer in the for front of her mind… something else became noticeable… something soft… and yet hard like a shell. Her hand tightened more on the object in it as the pain that she had been withstanding slowly made way for her senses, she could feel the cold breeze on her face… something cold and wet on her legs….leg? she couldn't feel one of them… but yet she knew it was there… her arms she could feel, they were slowly making themselves known, as they erupted into what felt like fames, and her memory of those hours she spent in pain came rushing back, making her gasp and flinch as the movement sent a new jolt of lava through her arms.

But as soon as she remembered the pain… she remembers the rest…and yet still nothing at all…

She remembers terror… the wind… not knowing what was happening but knowing she feared for….something… something other than herself.

And then came the pain again, and the feel of ruff sand agents her skin as she settled into it as images of the sky surrounding her… letting her fall…

She remembers the memory of something sad… sad and yet happy, almost expectant… but this confuses her, so she focuses on the now… on the pain… it is somehow much easier to process the pain…

Then she hears a voice… one she doesn't know… but then she knows no voice because there was only pain before… pain and fear…

"Do you think she's dead?" the voice asks in a language she knew, and yet knew it wasn't her own...

"No… I see her chest moving… should we help her?" another voice says.

"Where did she come from?" and third voice asks as she feels the ground around her move. "Do you think she's from the crash site?" the third voice is close now, and she can feel pressure on her arm, but this causes the lava to erupt tenfold, causing her to gasp again, only this time her eyes fly open as a small scream escapes her.

"HOLLY SHIT!" the first voice says as the broken girl on the ground closes her eyes again, seeming to have fainted from the pain.

"Eh…. L.A did you see that?" the third voice ask from her spot on the ground a few feet away from the girl where she had jumped after her sudden movement. "And her eyes… did you see them? Or am I just crazy?"

"I saw them… we have to get her to N. J.'s office, she's losing too much blood as it is, K.D. look for more survivors, check up and down the beach." The first voice, L.A. said to the second voice.

"But L… the crash site is over 200 km away… there's no way in hell she was a passenger on that plane… not unless she…"

"We don't know anything yet, don't make assumptions, and just do as your told K.D. M. V. you and me need to get this girl to N. J. now!" L.A said as she reached for the girl's arms, M.V. going for her feet. As they lifted her something fell from her hand, a small box, a ring box. K.D picked it up and was about to open it before a hand reached out to stop her

"No… I need that…please…" the girl said weakly reaching for the box in the other girl's hand, her voice broken, and the words sounded off, almost like they were accented. "He…he's waiting…" she pleaded as she passed out again, but before her hand could fall completely, K.D. took her hand in her own, handing the box back to the poor girl.

"It's yours dear… don't worry, no one will take it, N.J. will take good care of you, then you can go back to where ever you need to be." The girl said with a small smile as she let the other's hand go, and as she stood watching the poor broken girl be carried off of the beach and rushed to the small clinic on the edge of town, K.D. prayed that her words would not be empty and the girl made it through. As she looked at the blood socked sand at her feet, she smiled sadly. "Stay strong little lightning bolt… because you have a long road a head of you… good luck." With that she turned to search the beach for anyone else who might have been determined enough to make it to the only island in any direction for hundreds of miles.

* * *

She woke up numb… blissfully numb… and as her mind slowly worked through the fog of her body, and her memories, they all seemed to stop with pain, a feeling she quickly shields herself away from, she wanted to stay numb…

As her mind cleared the fog surrounding it, she became aware of the sounds around her. She could hear a ceiling fan spinning somewhere over head, and she could even feel the breeze it created if she tried hard enough. There was a soft sound of some sort that played at the edge of her memory, along with the sound of a pin scribing over paper. Slowly, she begins to feel again. Expecting pain she tenses, but it is for not, for there is no pain anymore. She feels the hard bed beneath her, the soft silk sheets covering her, and even the wrappings around her body, keeping her wounds away from anything that might harm them.

As she took a deep breath, she began to asses the damage done to her body, now that she was sure the pain would not come back. She started from the top rather than the bottom. She had a sinking feeling that she would not like what she found if she started from the bottom…

She could feel that her head had been wrapped and judging from the pressure she felt over her right eye, it was also covered. She still couldn't figure out how to open her eyes so she moved on. She could feel that her neck was stiff, but overall it seems ok, her right shoulder was heavily wrapped, as was her left arm, but she could still feel the fingers of both hands so she took that as a good sing. Her chest felt like it was under a lot of pressure, but she could still breathe, and although it hurt a bit in a few places, she was sure there was nothing terribly wrong. But the further down she went the more anxious she felt, she could hear the monitors hooked up to her start to beep faster and as her self-investigation reached her left leg, the monitors stopped completely for a full second.

Her leg…why couldn't she feel her left leg?

Her breathing accelerated and all she could hear was the beating of her own heart translated threw the beeps of the machines going crazy next to her. She could hear steps and voices around her saying things, but she could not disengage what was being said or who was saying what or even how many voices surrounded her. Her mind was in shock, still trying to come to terms with the fact that her leg seemed to be missing from its realm of existence.

Her leg…

Her left leg, the one that she had taken for granted, one that had been with her since her birth… it no longer existed….

Her eyes twitched as they tried to remember how to open, to confirm the horror her mind was still trying to deny. Her fingers itched with the need to feel for the proof that her mind was processing the truth. Just as her mind was beginning to remember how to move the muscles she needed, she felt a hand on her shoulder that froze her movements, and her thoughts as she became solely focused on the hand that was on her shoulder, and the voice that seemed to be connected to it. "Can you hear me?" the voice asked a bit loudly, from her right where the hand was. The voice was silky and warm, like tea… "Can she even understand you N. J. I mean they found her on the beach, how do we even know she speaks English? She could speak Chinese for all we know!" a different rougher voice urged from somewhere behind the first voice. This voice was louder, harsher, but she could hear an underling tone of concern as it drifted off.

"We know she can at least get her point across M.V., she spoke to L. A. and the girls when they found her, and besides it doesn't matter if she understands or not, I just need her to calm down and respond to my voice so shh." The first voice said as a hand gently took my own and squeezed. "Come now little water sprite, open you eyes, I know you want to, your probably worried about the state your body is in, but don't be ok? I promise it always feels a lot worse than a looks." A small laugh from behind the first voice reaches her ears as she tries to do what the first voice ask of her. Slowly she begins to open her eyes, with one she can only see black, but this dose not bother her as she knows it is covered, the other she has to blink a few times before the face that has to be connected to first voice comes into view.

The first voice she heard was soft and kind and yet demanded that you listen to what it had to say, much like the face of its owner as she slowly smiled down at her. She had a small round face partially hidden behind ash blond bangs that encircled her face, thin sea blue glasses framed bright brown eyes that seemed to shine gold as her smile became wider. "That's my girl" she said as she slowly helped her sit up and look around her. She was avoiding looking at her leg, or the absents of one that may be confirmed if she looks down, so she focuses on the rest of her surroundings, and she comes to face another equally beautiful but no where near as sweet looking as the face directly in front of her across the room scowling at her from its master leaning agents one of the opened windows. This woman also matched her voice, she had a large scar running down one side of her face but rather than make it look ugly, it seemed to enhance her high cheek bones and almost regal looks. Her eyes where dark green, almost brown but seemed to be rimed by a bright gold, almost yellow circle around the outer edge.

"Oh ignore M.V. she always looks like that, don't take it personally" the Woman in front of her said as she began to check her bandages and slowly move her muscles around in a way that stung but did not altogether hurt. "So my dear… what are we going to call you? Do you have a name? Oh how rude of me, my name is very long and hard to keep track of so you can just call me N. J. and don't worry, if you don't remember it, I respond to Hay You or Miss just fine." She said with a small smile as she moved down the girl's body.

The girl, for her part was still trying to figure out the answer to the question she had asked. Her name? Why couldn't she find her name? Why could she understand a language that she knew in her soul was not her own but she could not for the life of her remember her name! Was that simple, taken for granted thing that had been with her since birth also to be taken from her.

N.J. looked up from her work to when she noticed that her patent had gone ridged, and apology for hurting her on her lips when she saw a tear run down the poor girls face. "Oh no dear! Don't cry! I'm sorry if I hurt you!" she said as she slowly pulled the girl into a small hug that the girl returned in full force as she started to cry out right.

"Oi! N.J. is she ok? What did you do? I told you she couldn't understand you, you probably scared her!" the second voice said as it got closer. The girl berried her face in the chest of the kind doctor's lab coat as she tried to calm down again, and figure out how to speak, but for now she just shook her head to the soft question the doctor was asking her.

"So you're not hurt, and you can understand us? Is that what your trying to say Honey?" N.J felt the girl nod in respond as the heart monitors around her slowly began to beat normally again. M.V. breathed a sigh of relief as she sat down in the cot next to the one the girl was occupying_ At least she's ok, but then why the HELL was she crying?! I hate when they cry…._ She thought as she looked on at the seen in front of her.

The girl took a deep breath and held on tighter to N.J.'s coat as she looked up and then out into the room before saying in a soft raspy voice that was obviously not use to being used let alone when forced to use English "I…d-don't have a name….and m-my leg…?" she slowly looked down to the spot that her left leg was supposed to be and the heart monitors stopped completely for a few minutes and then started up rapidly again after.

N.J. smiled sadly as the girl in front of her again began to cry, this time into her own bandaged hands, she knew that the girl would have questions, but she never assumed that she would be this emotional, and it seems like the bump on her head was just as bad if not worse than she feared. Pulling the girl into a tight hung yet again, N. J. was just relieved that at least one part of the girls obvious fears where laid to rest. "Yes, your leg is still there, and it still works Love, but you just can't feel it right now, give yourself a few days for the shock, and the sedatives I gave to you to wear off and you will, with any luck, be able to feel your leg again. Just remember that there was a lot of damage, and any feeling is better than no feeling." N.J. understood that this was a lot to take in so she let the girl cry for a bit and turned to M.V. "She's awake now, you can go tell the boss that she has nothing to worry about, and that she can come and...visit in a few hours, I want the girl to sit still and relax as much as she can before anyone else sees or talks to her"

As the fates would have it, as soon as N.J. said that, the door to the infirmary was thrown open and in came the two people who were least likely to let the poor girl get any rest let alone relax. "AUNTY N.J.! P.V. WONT LET ME USE THE JUMP ROPE!" one little ball of five year old energy yelled as she ran around the beds in the room holding the offending jump rope in her small hands as another little ball of energy fallowed, attempting to grab onto the end of the jump rope flying through the air.

"AUNTY M.V.! K.T. WON'T GIVE ME BACK MY JUMP ROPE! SHE RIPPED HER'S SO NOW SHE WANT'S MINE! BUT IT'S MINE!" the second ball of energy complained as he jumped over a bed to try to get in front of the girl running away with his toy, or at least he tried to, he ended up just jumping onto the bed, unfortunately for the poor boy he picked the only bed in the room that was currently occupied. As he rubbed his nose that had hit something hard, he looked up into the eyes of a very upset N.J. a sight he had only seen a few times, all of which ended with him under her care to get patched up. He backed up, but bumped into something, looking up he stared into one large brown eye that seemed to shine from a tear stained face. "Hay miss, why are you crying? Did Aunty N.J. give you the scary face too?" he asked as he attempted to make the "scary face" he was speaking of, making the girl laugh as she shook her head. K.T. came up running, jump rope forgotten on the ground somewhere behind her, to investigate who this stranger holding her P.V. was. As she came to the bed, she climbed up, ignoring N.J.'s protest as she crawled onto the girl's lap. "Who are you? Are you a new Aunty? You look too young to be and Aunty... you can be my new Big Sister if you want! I only have a few of those, and your pretty, even all bandaged up like that, you have really nice eyes, or the one I can see is nice anyway, what happened to your head? Why is your shoulder all bandaged up, did you fall? Is your arm broken? Can I sing your cast if it is? I don't know how to write my name real good yet but I can draw a pretty picture if you like and..." The girl put a finger to the little girl's lips with a smile.

"Mate Kudasai, My English is slow and very little... please understand" the girl said with a small bow, earning her a little giggle from of the children on her lap.

"Japanese!" a voice said from the door. "You're Japanese! I thought so, the plane that went down was coming from Japan, well welcome little one, welcome to my island." the voice said as it came closer, and as the girl looked up to see the source of the voice she almost gasped. The woman in front of her was just as beautiful as her voice implied. She had long golden white hair that seemed to shine even in the unflattering florescent lights of the small infirmary, her eyes shown blue like the deepest depts. of the sea with a ring of what almost looked violet surrounding her pupil. She smiled down at her with sad eyes as her eyes roamed over her body, taking note of every injury making the girl blush and fidget to be under such scrutiny from such a beautiful woman. The girl was sure that she looked a mess, now that she had the mind set to do so, she realized that her hair was all over the place and although she wasn't sure how she know, she realized that it was also considerably shorter than she used to wear it. "So…." The woman began as she took a few steps closer to the bed and placed her hand on the girl's leg. "From what I heard, you have amnesia, you are probably of Japanese dissent, you look to be about…I'm going to say any where from 17-20 because it is so hard now in days to tell with you young people." The woman said with a smile as she patted to boy's head as he crawled closer to her, carful not to hurt the nice girl's leg. "And from what I gathered of our investigation of the crash site, you are probably the only survivor of the plane crash that inevitably brought you here. This means, unfortunately, you are probably now all alone in the world…. But luckily for you, you swam to _my_ island, and on this island, anyone who wants it, has a home. Just one rule, _I'm_ the only boss here" She said with a wink and a smile.

The girl looked up into the woman's captivating eyes and then around at all of the smiling, or well most of the smiling faces with a sense of relief. She jumped a little as she felt a small hand on her face, bringing her attention to the face that her face was wet. "Why are you crying Miss? Don't you want to stay with us?" the little girl asked as the woman who had just asked the question that saved her walked over to the young woman and gently placing her hand on her head used her other hand wiped the tears that were starting to fall from the young girl's face. "You are free to leave anytime you want to, if you get your memories back tomorrow, or six years from now, you are always free to go. And as such you are free to stay even after you regain your memories if you wish. Now my little water princes, what will you do?"

The girl's eyes where shadowed as she thought through all that was being offered to her. A home. A place to feel safe and be with people who would care about her for real. She got the sudden urge to have something in her hand as she thought about people caring for her. N.J. saw that the girl was becoming a bit distressed and was looking around her bed and it donned on her what the girl was looking for. "This must be very special" N.J. said as she handed the girl a small jewelry box that she had placed in her pocket when the poor girl had finally let the thing go when she first came in. "Whoever gave that to you must be very important to you, it was the only thing they found in tact with you when you washed up on shore." N.J. said with a smile as she watched her patient visibly relax as she opened the box and confirmed that her terser was in deed in there. The girl smiled as gently touched the charm inside of the small box. She jumped a little as a hand ran into her line of vision, gently taking the box from her hand and pulling out the necklace to place it on her neck. As she touched the charm that was now hanging around her neck she looked up into violet eyes determined to give her answer and not be a bigger burden on someone who was determined to help her.

" I…will stay"

"WONDERFUL! Now about your name… we can't very well call you little girl all the time now can we. Or can we? Do you mind?" the woman asked as she sat down on the bed next to M.V.

"How about Spring Storm? Like her pendant, and her eyes! Her eyes shine like sun after a storm and are brown like the earth in spring, I think it's perfect!" said the little boy still sitting on her lap as he looked towards his boss. "Don't you think that's a cool name Boss? We don't know her full name or even her first name but Spring Storm fits her in right? Well S.S. do you like it?" he asked as he looked put at the girl.

"Spring….Storm…." she said slowly nodding and smiled as she got the feeling that that name was a lot closer than the boy had even realized he had gotten to her real name. "I…like it, Arigato" the girl said again with a little bow making the children giggle again.

"Ok you two now she needs her rest you come visit her later now off you go." The woman with violet eyes said as she hurried the kids out the door before her. "Oh and by the way, you can call me Boss, or Ninth, or even Valery. You rest up darling, you have a rough road ahead of you when you recover. N.J. get her on her feet again as soon as possible, M. V. you have that long to come up with a training regimen for the girl, no girl in my family will be vulnerable, but don't worry, M. V. is the best, so no need to be worried. You will get strong and you will get there quick. But for now just rest up and try not to push yourself too much." She said with a small smile as she closed the door behind her.

N.J. sighed as she shook her head at the door. "That woman, can't even let you recover before she's thinking about making you one of us, of well, like she said M.V. is the best and you'll be stronger than you ever thought you could be in no time." She said as she smiled down at the girl.

"Sleep Spring baby, you're ganna need it." M.V. said with a soft chuckle as she walked towards the door. "I don't go easy on any one, not even kids with amnesia so as soon as you're recovered, get ready for hell." She said as she let the door close behind her. N.J. mumble something about being too harsh as she helped Spring lay back down in her bed and walked away. For her part, Spring was still trying to get use to the name that had been given to her and the weird familiar feeling it seemed to give her. N.J came back with a glass of water and a small cup of pills she needed to take, and as she began to drift into sleep less dreams, Spring couldn't help but begin to get excited for the training that would be waiting for her on the other side of her recovery. For some reason still hidden to her, she felt that she would indeed need to be stronger than she ever thought she could be…

* * *

It took a little under two months for S. S. to recover enough to start training with M.V. and the rest of the girls her age, a rather small group that included the three girls who had found her, along with K.T. and P.V. It did not take S.S. long to figure out that the family that had taken her in was composed of mostly women and girls, all of which were capable of dispatching several men at the same time. It was a bit of a shock to find out she was taken in by a mafia family, but for some reason she got over it quickly and found her place in the family group looking after the two youngest members of the Hervarar family and helping them train. In only two short years, S.S. was fully capable of going out on missions for the family, even with her left leg failing her at times, S.S. was soon the best undercover agent that the Hervarar could ever ask for. She was capable of making the most elaborate devices and costumes in a surprisingly short amount of time along with being able to almost become invisible in the crowds of people who surrounded her. By the fourth year in the family, S.S. was promoted to one of the generals of the whole family, and to no one surprise the now nine year old assassins that she had helped raise became the first to sing up to be under her command. Soon she had a small and efficient group of assassins ready to go do any job that came their way.

S.S had still not recovered many of her past memories, but she didn't seem too concerned about it, and when asked why she would simply say "I will remember when I am meant to, no sooner, and no latter. Besides, why would I try and remember something that happened in the past when there are so many good things to come in the future." But the fates are cruel, and just be fore the anniversary of the sixth year S.S had become part of the family, things would be set in motions that would change her live for better or worse in a way that she would never see coming, and it all started with the whimsy of two troublesome little kids and their need to prove themselves to everyone in their family, especially their beloved big sister.

* * *

So... I blame Free! ... I am so sorry for the late update, but like I said the monster that is all consuming Anime took what little free time I have between work and homework... but I promise I will try to be better about my updates. Thank you all for Favoring and Fallowing, I really appreciate the recognition. As always the RRR is not required, but really appreciated. Thank you to those who have reviewed, it has all been really nice.

So in this chapter you get a bit of what happens right after the crash, but this is just to set up for what is too come. I will be working this story with a few flash backs so I hope it doesn't get confusing, but I thought it would be prudent to explain this part when it happens before skipping to the six years latter (ten years after the end of the future arch) that this story actually takes place in.

I own nothing of KHR except the concept of this story and any OC that may be introduced.

Hope you all enjoyed ^w^


	4. Chapter 4

_**On the outskirts of Petersburg five years and eleven months after the crash—**_

The sun was just beginning to find its way over the horizon as the sky turned from a deep indigo-black to deep blue and then finally a bright orange and yellow that signifies the dawning of a new day. The courtyard was silent, not even the morning birds made a sound as the sunlight broke through the trees. The large historical manner that at one time belonged to a high ranking Duke was eerily quiet even for the early hour. If it was any other morning, one would be able to hear the beginnings of a house hold coming to life and beginning to prepare breakfast, but today was not an ordinary day. This morning the air stank of death. The metallic smell of blood lingered in the air along with the sickly sweet smell of burnt flesh.

The courtyard was littered with nothing but leaves, and as a young girl of about 12 calmly walked across the yard to the front door her long red hair flowing behind her, partially covering the two fencing swords crossed across her back. A small hand gun at the ready on her hip, hidden daggers spread throughout her body as an extra precaution, the young assassin looked as if she was ready to take on the whole manner filled to the brim with enemies, but as her steps took her closer to the door, they turned from silent pads agents the soft earth into loud stomps that where a striking difference form the silence that encompassed the courtyard just seconds before. _How could they do this to us, no, to ME! AGAIN!_ She made a frustrated noise as she stomped her way up the steps only to be stopped by a voice coming from a tree just beyond the side of the large manner.

"You know you're not supposed to go in there yet. Why must you always brake the rules K.T?" the boy sitting on one of the lower hanging branches asked, not even bothering to watch as his friend rolled her eyes at him as she surveyed the area, his bow at the ready. He wore all black, tight riding pants that where covered in straps for the various arrow tips he had in his arsenal, from highly lethal poison, to bugging software, all at the tips of his fingers. He wore only a black shirt with a holster holding the small Gluck that he kept on hand for emergencies along with the two extra clips that was mandatory to have with you if you carried a gun. He also had a small attachment to his belt that held wire as thin as hair but as sharp and hard as a steel sword for when times got really tricky, not that they often did. But he didn't mind, he liked sitting outside at night watching the perimeter making sure nothing unexpected interfered with the mission, unlike the girl who he could feel was glaring holes into his chest with her glare. _Gods, if S.S and M.V Jr could figure out how to make K.T's death stare into a bullet, we would be would be unstoppable._

K.T. sighed as rolled her eyes again "And how, my dear P.V, are you able to FALLOW the rules all the time, I mean come on! We are part of this team too, and yet they don't let us in the building, or to even kill our targets, we have to 'incapacitate' our targets" she says with little air quotes that almost make P.V. smile. "What the heck is that anyway? Why can't we be part the mission too!?" she asks as she stomps her foot on the steps.

"One; stop making so much noise, you'll wake up the dead." Said a voice from the window.

"Two; to incapacitate is to stop someone from moving, either by knocking them out or stopping their movements, usually much harder to do without killing them." Said a voice casually form the branch above of P.V.

"Three; you were part of a mission, you were told to watch the rear entrance for movements because that was to be our escape route if the mission was compromised, and if not, how we got out after it was done. Something you are obviously failing at right now." Another voice said from right behind her making her jump a bit and then flinch as they accused her of failing her mission.

"But I-"she started but another voice interrupted her, a quiet voice that came from the woman leaning agents the door frame a board look on her face as she looked her youngest subordinate up and down.  
"And four; you haven't been cleared to kill yet" The young burnet with an emerald eye said as she pushed herself off of the door frame, letting the door close behind her as she walked towards the younger girl. "You had your orders, and I have mind, 'Don't let the kids kill' that's what the boss said, so I fallowed my orders, did you?" She asked as she came face to face with K.T.

"I—no sir…."she said as raised her head too stare her commander in the eyes. Some would think this is bold, but in a family such as the Hervarar's, you do not show the back of your neck to anyone, less they chop it off. "I failed my mission sir… I am sorry, I will take full responsibility for my actions" she continued as she braced herself for what was too come.

The brunet smiled inwardly even has she kept the board look on her face _So she can learn, just last week she would have augured or would have tried to explain it all away, that good, she's adapting. She'll need it for her punishment._ This time the girl did smile, and action that made K.T nervous as she awaited her punishment. "I'll leave that up to Jr…. she was the one in charge of you on this trip, my pet—I mean pupil did just fine." She said as she pulled out an eye patch and fixed it over her right eye again. She hadn't expected to have to use it, but they had some unexpected weapons that were surprisingly difficult to handle. She was tired from its use as it still hadn't recovered from the training her and M.V a few week ago.

"Ooooooooh! I get to choose the punishment! How exciting!" the girl in the tree said as she hoped down to lean agents the trunk. "But that can be save for later, right now we have to get out of here, the staff will be waking up soon and I don't know about you, but I don't want to have to take out a bunch of old ladies just because they saw us." She said as she nodded towards the house where already steps could be heard in the lower floors where the staff slept.

"N.V. is right, let's go, P.V scout ahead, L.A and K.D take the rear, K.T, N.V and I will be middle gaur, K.T right, N.V left, I'll be in the center, let's go." And with that all of them where gone, as if they had never been there to begin with. It would take close to an hour before someone would find the first body, and by that time the small group of Hervarar assassins would already be on their plain back home, one worrying about a paper and evil doctor had assigned as homework for their tip he still hadn't started, two about the punishment that awaited one of them when they arrived home, one was occupied with her weapon as anther took a nap. The last member of the squad was staring out her window wondering why she had the sinking feeling that as soon as she got home, this would begin to change in a way that she could only hope she could keep up with. It's funny how we almost always predict our own misery, even when we don't try to.

* * *

Ok so first, thank a bunch to all of you who have favorite or fallowed, it means a lot, and it will be hard but I will try to get these chapters up sooner. So this chapter is rather short, but that's ok, the next one will be extra long I promise and it will have a few surprise people Yay! So before I start I just want to answer some questions that where presented in a review by **ifup** (thank you for reviewing by the way) so about how Haru/S.S go to the island, that is a secret, promise you'll know latter, but can't tell you now you know. Now about how Gokudera couldn't find the island, much like the island in the Inheritance Ceremony Arc, The Island of Maidens (that's it's name) is guarded by natural illusions only instead of being reinforced by more illusions like the Simon's island, The Island of Maidens literally disappears after a certain hour. It is located on a fault (yet I thought this much about the freaken island... I'm weird like that so sue me -w-) and when high tide hits, the hills and beaches become submerged, and all you can see are a few peaks, which is why when the search party passed by, all they saw was a bunch of rocks, not an island. The way they would around the flooding and what not will be explained in the next chapter, which will hopefully be up by Sunday. Thanks again for reading ^-^


	5. Chapter 5

_**Namimori Japan, Vongola underground base, same day**_

It was just after dawn when he dragged himself out of bed and towards his shower. He wouldn't have bothered, not this week, but he had been given specific instructions by the Tenth to guard a small group of guest that where coming to the festivities. As he stood under the warm waters flow, he tried to calm his raging emotions down, emotions that where already on edge due to the time of the year, but now that the Tenth and lady K had decided to host an even on that day… he leaned his head agents the wall and let the hot water roll over his back as he tried to remember that they did it out of love.

"But she's not dead." He repeated to himself, much as he did every morning, in order to stay sane. As he finished his shower and walked into his room looking for something clean to wear, he sighed as he looked around at the mess he had let pile up. His room in the base was relatively small, he had a personal bathroom, he had requested that personally, a large desk and small work area, he even fit a sitting area in front of his large queen sized bed. You couldn't see much of the desk though, for it was covered in maps and papers, old missing person's reports and an old picture of a young smiling girl holding a small yellow and red kitten. The now large cat lay at the foot of the bed sleeping again after having woken up when he got out of bed. He pet the large cats head as he picked up a shirt from near the foot of the bed, determining that it was still clean and it as it seemed to least wrinkled, he deemed it good enough to wear to go meet the small group of people he had to pick up from the air-port.

Just as he finished putting on his suit jacket there was a knock on the door and almost before he finished knocking, a young man in a cow print shirt, now about 15, with large black wavy hair strolled carrying a tray with a glass of water, some fruit, and a large mug of coffee, black and no sugar. "Gokudera-san, Kyoko-hime sent me to wake you up," the boy said as he gracefully avoided the piles of papers that were stacked near the doorway as he made his way towards the man who was like an older brother to him. After the disappearance of his Haru-ni, Gokudera had been the only one to understand that she couldn't be gone forever. Over the years, he began to understand that although they both held on to the belief that she was still out there, Gokudera's belief came from a different kind of love. At first he was shocked, then a little jealous, of both of them for caring more about each other than him, but after a while, he under stood that those feeling where no less important than his own.

Gokudera for his part had grown attached to the little brat out of pure spite. Yamamoto, his so called best friend, had told him that he could not care about anyone if he let his search for Haru run his life, so Gokudera had set out to prove him wrong by becoming a sort of segregate father/older –brother to the little cow boy who was only about nine at the time. To everyone's surprise, especially the two involved, the relationship turned out grate. Gokudera was now in charge of training Lambo and making sure he stayed out of trouble, something that was getting increasingly more difficult now that he had started to show interest in girls. As Lambo approached his adopted Ni-san with a smile and a hot cup of coffee, Gokudera tried hard not to think about how Yamamoto would always comment about Gokudera's inability to stay mad at Lambo long enough to actually discipline him. "Stupid Base-ball freak" he mumbled under his breath as he excepted the coffee and took big gulps ignoring the burning sensation.

"You know Ni-san, it's not nice to call people names, and drinking it like that will only burn you." Lambo said as he placed the tray on a small stack of papers near the bed and began to pick up after his, in his opinion, irresponsible guardian.

"Yeah, yeah, you brat, I get it" Gokudera said as he sat back down at the foot of his bed, letting Uri lay his head on his lap so that he could pet him. He smiled as her remembered a time when he couldn't even get close to the cat without him scratching his face off, but like with the brat in front of him who was mumbling about how much of a mess his room was in, he and large cat had developed a better relationship after Haru had left him. Even him and his sister where on better terms, especially after that first year, she seemed to be the only one who could bring him back from the edge, he had even gotten over his sickness of seeing her face as they spent more and more time together those first few years. He smiled into his coffee sadly as Uri placed a paw on the hand on his head, seeming to have sensed the changed in his maters mood.

"You're thinking about her aren't you?" Lambo asked as he put some of the close he had fixed away, making Gokudera jerk his head towards him with a far off look in his eyes. "I can always tell when something reminds you of her, you always get this far off look in your eyes, just like now, or you smile a bit, but sadly so, as if you feel like you should smile because she's not here to smile with you" he finished with a sad smile of his own, mirroring the one Gokudera had just had as he handed him the bowl of fruits and sat next to him on the foot of his bed. Although he was only fifteen, he was tall for his age, and yet sitting next to the man he respected, more so even than his own boss, he felt like the child he had been when he first came to Gokudera for support over the loss of his Ne-chan. "Do…do you think we'll ever find her…?" he asked quietly. He hadn't asked if Gokudera thought she was still out there, for he knew in his heart she was, no what he wanted to know, what he wanted to be reassured of was that she would come back to them. Most didn't believe she had survived, more believed that what he and Gokudera where doing was unhealthy, but they didn't care. All they needed was to believe, in her and in each other. But in times like these, when Lambo was reminded of just how much of an impact she had and still did have on his life, he needed to be reassured.

Gokudera was quiet for a long time, staring at the bowl now in his hands at Lambo stared at the opposite end of the wall. From the corner of his eye, Lambo saw Gokudera feed a small piece of melon to Uri before he turned to him and smiled, a true smile that only he and Bianchi ever saw come from him. "Of course we'll find her, how could we not? We have to tell her how much we've changed, won't she be happy that we get along now? And she won't believe how big Reborn-san is. Or Uri!" He ruffled the boy's hair as he stood up, leaving his untouched fruit for his cat to eat and placing the empty coffee mug on the tray before downing the glass of water. He gave himself a second to breath deeply before he turned to his young charge again, his hands in his pockets in an attempt to hid his clenched fist _We have to find her…no I have to find her, for both of our sakes._

Lambo looks up at his role model, grateful for his words, but he knows there is more hidden behind his guardian's straining smile than he wishes to let on, but for now he lets it go and smiles back. "Ok Ni-san"

Gokudera lets out a small sigh as Lambo picks up the tray and begins to leave his room, heading towards the kitchen. "Hay, go get ready, we have a mission, or rather I have a mission, but you're coming along, its been a while since you've been in the field." He said tossing Lambo a small notebook with the mission details and watched as the boy practically jumped for joy as he ran down the hall to put the tray away and get ready in time to meet in the garage. Gokudera smiled again as he watched the boy stumble but catch himself as he ran at full speed to the kitchen. He himself slowly turned towards the garage, going over the mission details he had memorized the night before. It was a simple guarding mission, which started with picking a small group up from the airport. Form what he remembered, only one was a representative of a family, the other's where hired guards.

It struck him as weird that a family would hire five people to go with one man, but to each his own, all his job was to make sure he got in and out of the Vongola base without harm, he could be killed on their door step of all he cared. If he recalled correctly, they were distantly related on his father side, not that it mattered he had not connection to that part of his line other than his sister, and although she had taken over after their father's death, they still didn't talk much about it. As he made his way into the subfloor parking garage and found the keys to the car he would be taking with him, a sudden feeling of urgency filled him, as if he needed to get to the air port now, so that he could get his distant cousin, Vincent he though his name was, into the base. But more so he had a driving need to speed up the clock, so that the celebration would start now rather than in a few day. And although he did his best to suppress the emotions, as Lambo got into the car, he couldn't help but notice the grin fighting its way onto his Ni-san's face, and Gokudera couldn't shake the feeling that he was driving in a direction that would lead him towards a path he had been waiting to take for a long time. And as he griped the steering wheel and flew out toward the airport, poor Lambo gripping his seat and praying to the gods they didn't crash, Gokudera couldn't help but laugh at the underline sense of excitement that was building in his gut.

* * *

Ok, so not a long chapter at all, in fact I think this is my shortest chapter, sorry .'' But! I am getting to the all important reunion! DUNT DUNT DAAAAHHH! Yes, my dearies, Gokudera and S.S will finally meet! But will he recognize her? Will she remember him? What about Lambo? The Tenth? Is she going to WANT to remember them!? All of these questions and more will be answered as soon and I answer them my self -_-'' hehheh... well anyway I hope you enjoyed a little glimpse into what Gokudera's life has ben like over the past six years. Remember guys, it's been six years since the crash but ten years since the monga ended o sooooo... yeah hope you liked it, I'll be back soon ish I hope. Good night my wonderful readers, talk to you all next time ^-^


	6. Chapter 6

So it's late, but this chapter is for Gokudera's Birthday. It doesn't really have him in it, but I figured I should post something for you guys who put up with my flakiness. I hope you like it, it's a bit of back story, like a tinny bit, you can only see it if you squint. Hopefully the next chapter will be longer, sorry for all the short ones guys, but it's hard to write between life you know? Anyway enough of me blabbing, please enjoy the chapter.

As always Katekyo Hitman Reborn belongs to it's respective writer and publisher, I only own my OC's and the concept for this fanfiction. Have a good night/day/morning/evening guys, thanks again for reading.

* * *

It was dark….

She couldn't see anything around her, but she wasn't as scared as she probably should have been, because she knew _he_ was coming for her_._ Odd that she felt safer knowing he was coming rather than her beloved, but ever since they started high school, she couldn't help but notice, even if only by a little, how he would always be there with her, always be ready to defend her. _But I don't need defending, I'm strong. Stronger than most men actually…_ she thought in the back of her mind just as she saw a form coming at her from the corner of her eye.

She screamed, curling up into a small ball, waiting for the blow she knew was coming, she had seen what they had done to Kyoya-san, he had been left bloody and broken on the steps of his beloved school. It had come to a shock to everyone, it was a known fact that Hibari was the strangest of their group, when they found out he had been targeted, but when she found him and tried to carry him to the nurse's office as she avoided the people running around the grounds he barely had the energy to lean on her. She had ended up having to barricade them in a science room and use the fabric from her shirt to try and patch him up. She had stolen a lab coat to cover herself up after her shirt was ruined, and when Yamamoto had finally found them and taken Kyoka with him she was left behind to hide in one of the smaller class rooms, but they had found her. She heard what they were saying, and as Italian had been one of the many languages that she had learned over the years, she knew that they did not care that she was helpless and could not fight, they would finish her off.

Her scream was cut short as she felt hands fall on her shoulders and a familiar voice shush her "Shut it, stupid woman! Do you want them to find us!?" the voice said as the owner wrapped his arms around her and held her close as he stood them up. "Let's go, the boss wants us all out of here now, we are going to lead them away from the school and you need to go with the kids and hide" Still holding onto her hand he helped her out the window he had come in through and lead the way to the front gate. But just as they were getting there they heard gun fire and she felt something pass right by her head. The next thing she knew she was being shoved forward and the boy with the soothing arms and calming voice was telling her to run.

But she couldn't run….what if something happened to him….he needed her, she was a good shot… but her body ran anyway and the further and further away she got the more she wanted to go back. _NO! I have to go back to him! I have to tell him I'm safe, he needs to know I'm safe!_

"Hayato!" she screamed as she shot up in her bed. It was the middle of the night, and she could see the moon light shining in through her window, dulled by her curtains, but still bright enough to chase the shadows out of her mind as she slowly woke up completely. Softly she fell back onto her pillow and tried to remember her dream, but all she could recall was a few names… Yamamoto…..Kyoya…but the rest was a blur, even the name of the person she had wanted to see so badly. Her hand slowly reached for the charm she had around her neck, almost of its own accord. As her fingers played with the only thing that connected her to her past, her heart began to slow and her mind to clear and pick up more about the dream…no the memory she had just had.

Details of what was happening where clear. She was being attacked, but she was too weak to do anything. Her fist clenched around her pendant and sheets as she remembered how helpless she had felt in the dream._ NO, that was then, this is now, you are not like that anymore. You are the best assassin this family has to offer in your age group! Be confidant S.S._

She took a deep breath but it caught in her throat as and other image was shoved into her mind's eye, Kyoya's broken body. As she looked at it again, from a current perspective she was amazed that the boy had lived. From the image he mind brought up, she could tell that he had at least two broken ribs, a shattered ankle, he arm looked as if it might have been broken agents something, he was bleeding from his head and had a large gash on the side of his face. She remembered treating him as best she could, focusing on stopping what bleeding she could. As she slowly sat up, she nodded to herself.

_It seems I have always had a knack for treating wounds._ She thought with a small ironic laugh. _Well if I couldn't fight, at least I could patch them up…_

She sighed as she stretched looking at the time. It was still too early for even her to get up but she walked over to the window regardless, and looked up into the ocean as it softly washed over the dome covering the entire island, protecting it from its natural and very dangerous high tide. As she leaned on her window seal and played with the charm around her neck she enjoyed the peace that surrounded her. They had gotten back not five hour ago, and yet still they have a new mission to get ready for in the morning, not two minutes on the island and she was being summoned to a meeting. She sighed again turning away from the window and crawling back into her bed, still playing with her pendant as she laid down. _Someone has to kill our enemies, it just so happens that that someone gets to be you S.S. so get used to it. _She thought to herself as she curled up around her pillow and tried to fall asleep again. As she drifted again, her mind suddenly gave her a vision of a silver haired boy with wild emerald eyes smiling down at her as he softly cupped her face, placing a kiss on her forehead. _Come back to me soon my Spring…. We need you…._

She would not remember in the morning why, but as she drifted into a deep sleep filled with memories that would escape her in the morning, she promised herself that when she came back from her next mission, she would take time to go to her home country of Japan, it was about time for her to start her search for her past before it was lost to her forever.


End file.
